When some vehicles are fitted with autonomous driving assist systems, it may become possible to retract and stow the steering column and wheel away from the driver to provide space for non-driving related activities such as working, reading, and game playing. However, if the autonomous driver assistance system relinquishes control, a typical return of the steering wheel to a driving position may be longer than needed for the driver to regain safe control.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column assembly that enables the driver to rapidly return the wheel from a retracted position.